yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number
| romaji = Nanbāzu | trans = Numbers | fr_name = Numéro | de_name = Nummer | it_name = Numero | pt_name = Número | es_name = Número | sets = * Starter Deck 2011 * Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz * Starter Deck 2012 * Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony * Starter Deck 2013 * Super Starter: V for Victory * Generation Force * V Jump promotional cards * Photon Shockwave * Weekly Shōnen Jump promotional cards * The Valuable Book 14 promotional cards * Duelist Pack 12: Yuma Tsukumo * Order of Chaos * V Jump Edition 6 * Galactic Overlord * Return of the Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 2 promotional card * Numbers Guide Promotional Card * V Jump Edition 7 * Abyss Rising * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 3 promotional card * The Valuable Book 15 promotional cards * Duelist Pack 13: Kite Tenjo * Cosmo Blazer * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 4 promotional card * 2013 Zexal Collection Tin * Star Pack 2013 * Numbers Guide Promotional Card 2 * Judgment of the Light * Shadow Specters * Number Hunters * Collector's Pack: ZEXAL Version * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 5 promotional card * Duelist Pack: Kastle Siblings * The Valuable Book 16 promotional cards * Legacy of the Valiant * Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prize Cards * V Jump Edition 10 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Number", pluralized as "Numbers" ( Nanbāzu) in Japan, is an archetype of prominent Xyz Monsters that play a major role of the story in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and manga series. Three variants of Number cards exist: "Emperor's Key Numbers" have numerical values equal to or lower than 100, while "Legendary Numbers" are part of Astrals memories, but are unique in the fact that they symbolize the past lives of the Seven Barian Emperors and "Over-Hundred Numbers", which have numerical values of over 100 and are not pieces of Astral's memory but are the signature cards of the Seven Barian Emperors. "Fake Numbers" are an entire alternate series of Numbers created by Don Thousand himself. As confirmed by Satoshi Kuwabara, all "Numbers'" are not chosen randomly but are decided "carefully with attention to details, so that fans can enjoy it in various places", along with many puns and second meanings for each "Number".neoarkcradle.net (can be found in part 2 of the "Translated Twitter Segments Archive," near the bottom) So far, 55 original "Numbers" have been revealed by name. 9 Chaos versions, 1 Shining version, 1 Rank-Down Number as well as 5 Fake Numbers have also been revealed. Anime Numbers encircling Yuma within a sphere after being released.]] When Yuma Tsukumo unlocked the door with his Emperor's Key, he opened a portal between the Astral World and his own, which allowed Astral to come into his world. Yuma found himself trapped within a sphere of blank cards, which shortly flew away. By crossing into Yuma's world, Astral's memories were transformed into the 99 "Number" cards and scattered in unknown directions (Number 39 stayed with him though). In order to regain his lost memories, Astral cooperates with Yuma. When Astral collects all of the cards, something else will happen besides his memory recovery. Astral thinks it will cause something troublesome, while Dr. Faker claims Astral will obtain a great power and use it for taking revenge on him. Usually, "Numbers" are blank cards that take the form of what whoever finds them desires the most, design themselves to fit their original owner's Decks, and keep that form forever. Some Duelists may have more than one "Number" card that fit their Deck. Their card text is written in a strange alien language that only those who wield them can understand (in the dub, all "Numbers" appear normally like other cards seen with the exception of episode 2 which "Number 39: Utopia" is blurred). When they are Summoned, their respective numbers are printed on their users, appearing in such places as the forehead, neck, left and right hands (in Cameron Clix's case, it appeared under his right eye and in Number 56's Holder's case, it appeared in his left shoulder). When Summoned, "Numbers" take on what appears to be a sealed form, and when the "Number" starts to transform into their artwork, the "Number" then appears. Also, they use a galaxy-like "Overlay Network" portal in contrast to regular Xyz Monsters, who use a red spiral portal. Astral stated that there are 99 "Numbers" , but according to Kite Tenjo, there are 100 "Numbers". As Astral already had 1 of the "Numbers", "Utopia", it is possible Astral was referring to the other 99 "Numbers". However, Dr. Faker believes that, aside from 99 "Numbers" which are Astral's pieces of memory, Astral himself is "the Original Number" (ナンバーズのオリジナル, Nanbāzu no Orijinaru). Later Astral corrected himself, stating there are one hundred "Numbers". When a "Number" is defeated, they are absorbed into Astral, and can be used by any Duelist whom Astral is currently with. Each "Number" contains a piece of Astral's memory, which he recovers each time he absorbs one. After Astral absorbs a "Number", they are stored in a Different Dimension Airship within the Emperor's Key. Each has its own pillar within the structure, engraved with its number. Numbers have been shown to be very dangerous, as they are able to easily amplify the darkness and desires of their user, whether these cause good or bad. And easily possess their holder by their power, with the exception of Yuma due to the Emperor's Key, Kite Tenjo's Photon Transformation, and the Vetrix Family's crests. However, the power of Photon Transformation and the crests seem to be limited, and has fatal consequences and being used to wield a "Number" card will drastically exhaust their user. As Number holders have a high level of a certain emotion, Chaos Numbers start to appear. For example, Astral and Yuma obtained "Utopia Ray" after Astral was happy to know Yuma considered him a friend. Reginald Kastle also obtained "Shark Drake Veiss" after his desire for revenge, brought on by "Shark Drake", overpowered him. .]] In the Barian Invasion arc, "Over-Hundred Numbers" are introduced as the signature cards of the Seven Barian Emperors. Astral cannot absorb them, as they are not part of his memories. Later on, the "Legendary Numbers" were introduced by Vector and Don Thousand that are located in ruins across the world, protected by guardians. Each of these "Numbers" corresponds to a legend inscribed on the walls of the ruins, telling the story of the person who occupied that location in a previous era, before they became ruins due to the ravages of time. Rather than take their form based on their holders Deck, they take a form relative to the legend that is described. "Numbers" can also be Ranked-Down, as seen when Yuma performs Rank-Down with "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall" to summon "Number 39: Utopia Roots". Manga In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga'', Numbers are held under the diabolical door along with Astral. As Yuma finally opens the door during his Duel with Shark, a huge light appears and numerous blank cards flow out of the door in every direction. Astral stated that "Numbers" are fragments of his memories, and that he shall collect all "Numbers" in order to retrieve his memories. Also, he says "Numbers" battle to absorb each other so, if he and Yuma lose, he will disappear. When Astral obtained a memory piece from "Number 17", he said his memory is divided into 100 "Number" cards. This amount of number is later confirmed by both Kite Tenjo and Mr. Heartland . Numbers are shown to be blank cards that the form of what whoever finds them first and desires the most, making themselves to fit their original owner's Decks, and keep that form forever. They have a "special" abilities that are unique, such as "Numbers" can only be destroyed by other "Numbers". However, the effect stating that "Numbers" can only be destroyed by another "Number" is a monster effect, and therefore, can be negated. Yuma believes the power of the "Numbers" is not evil and that if a good person had them, it would be okay. According to Luna, "Numbers" are mirrors that reflect the hearts of the people. For example, when Shark had "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", his heart was full of darkness, so he was dominated, but Yuma and Astral freed him from that darkness, which made him able to possess a "Number" without falling front its power. Luna believes that the very fact that "Numbers" can be good or evil means they should not exist, as people will fight over them regardless. It seems that just like how a "Number" takes form after their holder, their power do so as well. The variety of powers a "Number" can possess is made clear in the manga; while "Number 63: Shamoji Soldier" helped its unsuccessful holder on his restaurant, "Number 13: Cain's Doom" and "Number 31: Abel's Doom" are dangerous "Numbers" who inflict real damage to people and can even put their lives in danger. It was also shown that "Numbers" can evolve into Number S, as seen when Yuma evolved "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number S39: Utopia ONE". Also, Kyoji Yagumo has shown an unique ability of manipulation with the "Numbers": a "Number" molds itself after its owner's desires; however, Kyoji himself claims not to have "desire" sort of things, which allows him to mold his "Numbers" freely as he wants, according to his current needs. Members Original Each of these cards are stated to contain parts of Astral's memories. So far only five Numbers whose names are known in full haven't been seen in the anime or manga, but by being released as cards in the TCG/''OCG. (49, 57, 74, 85 and 87). Legendary Number Legendary Numbers are a group of special "Number" cards that are located in Number ruins. They are still part of the original 100 Numbers of the "Emperor's Key". Over-Hundred Number Over-Hundred Numbers are signature "Number" cards of the Seven Barian Emperors, whose numbering go over the limit of 100. Number C (Chaos Number) "Number C" (read as ''Chaos Number) are upgraded versions of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Chaos Xyz Evolution, "Rank-Up-Magic" cards and "Chaos Field". Number S (Shining Number) "Number S" (read as Shining Number) are upgraded versions of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Shining Xyz Evolution. This kind of evolution only exists in the manga so far, and can be considered the manga's counterpart of Chaos Xyz Evolution. Rank-Down Numbers These are Number Monsters that are downgraded versions of regular Number Monsters. So far they do not have a prefix as seen in other Number evolutions ("C" and "S"). Fake Numbers Fake Numbers are artificial "Numbers" created by Don Thousand. While some were given to members of the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World, many more were contained in the Dimension-Fusing Devices, which rained them down upon the Earth when it was activated. They have the corrupting abilities of real "Numbers", but with the additional effect of the brainwashing found commonly in Duelists possessed by the "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" card. Members There are one million and four Fake Numbers confirmed to exist with 5 Fake Numbers seen so far. References